


It’s in the blood

by DisorganizedKitten



Series: Fluff Month 2018 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A small one, Actually you get a whole list of Tiger Miraculous related Headcannons, Adrienette survived!, Aged Up, Alya and Nino and their little monkeys all moved away, Annoying sibling nicknames, Chinese symbolism is really cool, Emilie cares about color schemes, Emilie is an artist, Emilie is named after Mama Agreste, Fox!Hugo, Gen, Guardian!Marinette, Hawkmoth hasn't been caught, Hawkmoth is still at large, Hugo can be a muse, I have a plot, I'm back!, If you're smart you don't color with night vision on, Kinda, Liberal use of French monuments I've never seen before, Miraculous second gen!, So the fox is an open Miraculous, Tiger Kwami with a headcannoned name, Tiger!Emilie, the poor idiot, with kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorganizedKitten/pseuds/DisorganizedKitten
Summary: Emilie and Hugo Agreste do not regret what they just did. They're probably in a mountain of trouble, but Chat Noir hadn't come back and Ladybug was losing.A normal civilian would just watch.They're not normal civilians.Their mom keeps fifteen Miraculous in her bedroom. She's also Ladybug. And their dad is Chat Noir. They do not regret helping out.





	1. Dedication

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dedication.  
> So much for not falling behind! Whoops.  
> ~DK

Emilie and Hugo Agreste crashed through Emilie’s window as their transformations timed out, leaving two kwami and two teenagers on the bedroom floor.

“Mom, is _ so _ , going to ground us for a month,” Hugo panted, staring at the ceiling from his new spot on the floor.

“She doesn’t have to know,” Emilie offered, moving over to collapse on her bed.

“Emi?”

“Yes?”

“How else, why else and who else would get into Mom and Dad’s bedroom, open the decorative chinese themed record player from like, a hundred and fifty years ago, and then take two Miraculous to go be superheroes and help them fight an akuma?”

Emilie pulled one of her pillows over her head and groaned. Her brother was right, darn it.

“Possible future punishments aside, you two were pretty good for first time superheroes, especially with how little time we had to explain our powers to you,” Emilie looked over at the tiger and fox themed Kwami, unsure of which had spoken.

“Thanks Trixx!” Hugo answered from the floor. If he thought it was Trixx, hopefully it was Trixx. Neither Kwami corrected him though.

“Thanks,” Emilie echoed, moving her pillow and lifting her left hand to stare at the purple harness bracelet that had just turned her into a hero.

“Do you think Mom will let us keep these?” Emilie rolled over to the edge of her bed to look at Hugo. “I mean, I want to spend more time with Czaar and Trixx, and we didn’t do anything overly stupid today, right?”

Hugo turned his head to look at her and pursed his lips. “Maybe? She’s always said she doesn’t want us trying to be superheroes, but, we weren’t that bad today, right?”

“You really weren’t,” Czaar confirmed with a nod.

A knock interrupted the four’s conversation.

“Emilie! Hugo! Get out here, now!”

“And we’re busted. Wish us luck!” Emilie rolled the rest of the way off her bed and moved over to the door. “Coming mom!”

Hugo pulled himself up and followed her, his smile gone now.

Trixx shot Czaar a look which the magenta Kwami returned, and they both shot to their respective user’s shoulders. Caliph and Kitso had been useful today, even if they weren’t supposed to be out using Miraculous.

Marinette and Adrien Agreste were waiting in the living room, their own Kwamis with them.

“Hi Mom. Hi Dad!”

“Emilie Gina Agreste I swear I have said-”

“Bugaboo, let them talk first,” Adrien suggested, cutting off his wife’s triade.

She shot him a look and turned back to her daughter and son, crossing her arms. “Alright, explain.”

“You can’t be that mad at us.” Emilie started, fiddling with her bracelet. “We tried to wait, we really did! But then Dad got knocked off the tower, and he wasn’t coming back up, and we- We got worried Mom! I panicked! I know where the Miraculous are kept from last time Aunt Alya and Uncle Nino needed theirs, so I just went and opened it. I grabbed one, Czaar gave me a quick speil and I transformed! It was my idea, Hugo just refused to let me go alone. He grabbed a Miraculous and followed me out. If someone’s getting in trouble it needs to be me! He was just watching my back like you’ve taught us!”

“Okay that’s no fair Emi! It was just as much my choice as yours! They’re my parents too, and you’re my sister! Of course I followed you out!” Hugo turned back to their parents, “I could have stopped her, and I could have stayed. But no one in this room can deny that you needed help out there, and Emilie and I kept each other safe. We know we broke rules, but all of our parental figures are honorary superheroes, and you two, our full-time parents, are also full-time superheroes.”

“We stayed safe while we were out too!”

“None of that was safe Emilie,” Marinette cut in unhappily. “Akuma are  _ never _ safe, and fighting them is worse.”

“And yet you two do almost every day!” Emilie shot back.

“That aside-” Adrien waved his hands to get attention and pointed at the couch. Emilie and Hugo followed, sitting down but not relaxing. “-It’s still not safe, we just have more experience.” Adrien sat down in one of the chairs and pulled Marinette with him.

“Can I lecture them now?” Marinette asked, her arms still crossed.

“Emilie, Hugo?”

“We have to sit through the lecture either way, might as well get through it now.”

“Hugo’s right,” Emilie scowled.

And so Marinette set off, telling her kids over and over in as many different wordings as she could think of that they had been really stupid, that it was a super unsafe thing to do, how she could’ve had a heart attack when they just popped up, and anything else on her mind, pacing the entire time.

“And lastly! As much as I hate that you two were out there, you did do well and Congratulations are in order. Your father and I crashed into things no less than four times in our first hour  _ and _ he fumbled his special attack.”

“Plagg doesn’t explain things!” Adrien defended, before turning back to his children. “And now that that’s dealt with, the big question comes up.”

“What big question?” Emilie asked slowly, turning to look at Czaar, Trixx and Hugo.

“I hate you for suggesting this Adrien, and I hate me for actually agreeing.” Marinette plopped back down beside Adrien and pulled at her earring nervously.

“With the Lahiffes in Canada, we  _ are _ a little low on teammates. So, your mother and I talked about it after you two rushed off, and, assuming you agree to some conditions, we’ll let you keep a Miraculous each.”

“What?” Hugo and Emilie shrieked in tandem.

“What’re the conditions?” Emilie asked, excitement written all over her face.

“One;” Marinette started dramatically, “If the Akuma is attacking during school, you do not leave. Unless you’re being evacuated, in which case run away from, -not towards- the fight. You are not to skip on anything to help unless we call or text you saying it’s crucial. Being a superhero taxed our friendships due to having to duck out all the time, and you two shouldn’t have to deal with that.

“Two; There will be no racing across the rooftops without leaving a note or telling us first.

”Three; We do want you guys to watch each other’s backs, but please do not do anything stupid. No self sacrificing or anything crazy. If you pull a stunt like what your Father loves to do, I will confiscate your Miraculous.

“Four; Miraculi are not show off items or toys. Do not transform unless absolutely necessary, do not transform if someone could catch you, and do not tell anyone you are in possession of a  Miraculous.

“Five; Your Kwami will be your responsibility. They are to be kept secret, and we’ll help come up with ways to keep them near you inconspicuously if needed.”

“Honey I think that’s everything,” Adrien interrupted before Marinette could keep going.

“Excuse me if I’m not happy we’re just allowing our kids to enter the super dangerous world of superheroing!”

Emilie and Hugo stared. They got to keep them.  _ They got to keep them! _ Heck yes!

“You won’t regret letting them, and Czaar and I can keep an eye on ours as needed,” Trixx assured her. “Assuming the agree that is.”

“Assuming we agree? Hello? Of course we agree! Thank you thank you thank you!” Czaar moved as Emilie leapt out of her seat and tackled her parents in a hug. Some habits came in your DNA. So did Miraculous compatibility.

“Agreed,” Hugo added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My other idea for the tiger Kwami’s name was Mikka. *Shrugs* Canon will probably have a much cooler name, but for now, Czaar is here.  
> Did anyone else see how similar the names Emma and Emilie are? Okay, not super similar, but I feel like they’d compromise on Emilie, so Adrien actually has a say in it.  
> Also, you cannot convince me that Adrien will not be the lax-ish parent and Marinette will be the strict parent when the need arises.  
> Not always, but when needed. And she’d be the safety oriented one.  
> Caliph and Kitso are what I picked for superhero names. Caliph is Emilie, aka the Tiger, Kitso is Hugo, aka the fox.


	2. Late nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to sleep, Emilie decides to take a rooftop run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Late nights  
> Have some happiness to combat the angst from a bit ago!  
> And then I think now would be a good time to mention that I’m open to any Critique as well as encouragement, on anything I write, and I’ll take it with the best attitude. That’s hard to portray through text but I try to take everything with a smile. It teaches me to grow!  
> Edit 8-22-18; I changed Caliph's weapon. I found these really cool blades called Tiger hook blades (Or something. Every source had a slightly different name.) So now it's one of those. The handle attaches to her hip, and she can extend whichever side is best for her current activity. It can also split in two like Chat's Baton, because dual-weilding is awesome.  
> Enjoy the story! ~DK

Emilie closed her book quietly and put it back onto the shelf. It didn’t make sense! She’d been reading for an hour, and was still wide awake.

She hadn’t done anything different today than other days, not as far as she knew anyways.

“Still not tired?” Czaar asked quietly, pawing over to Emilie’s shoulder.

“Nope. Any other suggestions?”

“Draw something?”

Emilie shrugged, but grabbed her sketchbook anyways. Emilie wasn’t a designer like her Mom or Grandpa, instead favoring to do storybook and character illustrations, and the occasional comic page. Drawing was still drawing, whatever the subject matter.

“But what should I draw?”

“You could always draw Caliph and Kitso? Or the Eiffel tower, or the Luxor Obelisk, or a tree, or maybe a character from that book!” Czaar suggested each with a smile and a wiggle.

“How long do you think it would take to reach the Grand Palais?”

“On foot and in the middle of the night? A very long time. Transformed, with night vision? Not that long, assuming you know where it is.”

Emilie smiled conspiratorially. “Can I?”

“Leave a note, and don’t engage anyone without backup. But yes, you can.”

Emilie wiggled in excitement and grabbed a sticky note, scribbling her plan on it and sticking it to her pillow.

“Czaar, let’s hunt!”

The purple light washed over Emilie, leaving a teenage superhero in her wake.

Emilie looked a lot different with magic. Her eyes, now surrounded by a black mask edged in pink, had gained a yellow film, turning them from shamrock green to chartreuse with a yellow sclera. Emilie’s shoulder length black hair was pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck, where it met Caliph’s supersuit. Caliph’s suit looked a lot like Czaar, expect where Czaar’s stripes were on her head and tail, Caliph’s stripes were on her wrists, stomach and calves. Caliph’s ears and tail were both nearly mirrors of Czaar’s own, but Caliph’s tail was a lot longer and had two extra stripes. The lowest stripe on Caliph’s right side held the handle to her weapon, a magical hook/sword thing that was best compared to a Tiger hook sword.

Caliph grabbed her sketchbook and a pencil, slid her window open and leapt out, yanking her the handle off her hip to grapple something. It was a little like using suction cups to climb, just a lot easier to attach and detach.

Running across the rooftops at night was amazing.

Caliph had always known her city was beautiful, and everyone around her attested to that fact, but this was a whole new side of it.   
She reached the Grand Palais much sooner than she would have liked, but she pulled herself up to one of the statues flanking the rooftop arch and settled down.

It was a bit surreal honestly. She had always dreamed of sitting this high up, even beside these exact statues, and she finally was able to!

Emilie wasn’t sure how long she was drawing there before her ears caught someone else moving around on the grounds. She set her sketchbook to the side and grabbed her sword, elongating the blade to a fightable length.

The hook was best for travel, but the blade was better for close combat.

“Caliph? It’s Kitso. I saw your note. Are you still here?”

Caliph peeked around the statue, seeing Kitso’s orange and white suit moving around the grounds. “Up here Kitso!” 

Kitso looked up, and then jumped. Caliph thought it was pretty cool that Kitso didn’t need a weapon to travel, instead being able to ‘superjump’ whenever he wanted. Kitso landed on the roof to the side of Caliph and climbed up to her.

“You couldn’t sleep either?” Caliph asked, by way of greeting.

“Nightmare. I couldn’t go  _ back _ to sleep. How long have you been over here?”

“I don’t know. I wasn’t keeping track. What time is it?”

“Three twenty something.” Kitso shrugged.

“Ugh! School’s gonna be horrible as soon as the exhaustion sets in,” Caliph groaned and slammed her head into the marble behind her.

“It’ll be worse if you give yourself brain damage Emi.”

“Cali,” Caliph corrected, looking over at her brother.

“Cali,” Kitso agreed. “Hey, that means that instead you can’t call me Gogo anymore!”

“Not while we’re in the suits Kit-kat.”

“Kit-kat? Seriously E-Cali? Kit-kat?”

Caliph hummed in affirmation, then pulled Hugo in for a hug. “You know you love me, annoying nicknames and all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably didn’t get everything right as my reference photos for the Grand Palais were all from one angle, but I tried. I wanted to do something other than what’s usually used, which are the Eiffel and The Louvre, so this happened. The Grand Palais actually looks really cool though, and the statues flanking the upper dome/balcony/thingy look awesome. I would very much like to go hang out by them, if it weren’t probably very unsafe.  
> And you know, if I didn’t live in another country.  
> *Shrugs* Hope you guys enjoyed!


	3. Take my hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for day 14; Take my hand.  
> The best part about a prompt is it's giving you something to work off, but it doesn't have to be included. I kept getting lyrics from the EAH song ‘Do you wonder?’ which of course brought me to the Cheshire cat and Emilie being a huge EAH fangirl.  
> Takes place around five minutes after the last chapter.

“Hey Cali?”

Caliph hummed beside Kitso, not looking up from her sketch of the two of them.

“You know who you should draw beside you?”

“Who?”

“The Cheshire Cat.” Caliph actually looked up at that. She narrowed her eyes at her brother, but eventually nodded.

“Yeah, I guess he would be. I haven't drawn him in forever.We could be stripe buddies!” Caliph added a section to her paper and started roughly sketching the basic shapes.

Kitso smiled slightly and continued watching as his sister brought the picture of her and a fat cat to life in granite and lead. His abilities didn't allow him to see quite as well as she could in the dark, but he could definitely see better than Ladybug could, and he could clearly see her talent.

“Ooh! And Kitty Cheshire! Her pigtails are so much fun to draw, and her color scheme is awesome!” Caliph threw another box onto a corner of her page before continuing her earlier drawing.

“Are you hiding your colored pencils up here too or something?”

Caliph snorted, then pointed the back of her pencil at him. “As if! I kinda need at least one hand when I'm travelling. Besides, with night vision activated, everything has a yellow tint. Can you imagine trying to actually color with that? No way. I'll color them during lunch or something.”

Kitso shrugged, not vocalising his comfort that she had taken her own safety into account as she resumed her work.

Hugo hadn't inherited the knack for drawing that Emilie had, but between being Emilie’s ranting ear or extra eye when Mom wasn't available, and sitting beside Raphael Kutzburg at school for three years, he could appreciate good art when he saw it.

A ringing sound cut through the quiet, causing the young and out way past curfew superheroes to jump. 

“Darn it!” Caliph yanked her pencil away from the page and studied the offending pencil mark. “I guess the damage isn't that bad. I can deal with it later.”

Kitso winced. “Sorry, that was my ‘we should probably head home’ alarm.”

“You set an alarm?”

“I figured either that or wait until the sun comes up, and if we do that we might be late to school.”

Caliph sighed and closed her sketchbook. “You're probably right. Let's head home Kit-kat.”

“Lead the way, Cali.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned this in the last chapter once I made the switch, but Caliph has a new weapon. It's a cooler one in my opinion, and it works just as well for the super explanatory fight scene I have planned.  
> It's a Tiger hook sword/Hook sword, and it works a lot better than the whip/baton thingy I originally came up with.


	4. Early hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from day 24; Early hours.  
>  I promised plot, but I don’t want to write the vvv small plot chapters….. Argh but if I don’t do it here I highly doubt it’ll be featured in DoC when I get to publishing that. Anyways have a couple more paragraphs about the newest Agreste generation during breakfast setup.

“The kids are out again,” Adrien informed his wife, settling into one of the dining room chairs.

“I'm not surprised. Emilie's sleep schedule has been hectic recently. Should we try and get her to stay in more?” Marinette paused in the act of stirring caramel and tapped her chin.

“Ground her for her own good?” Adrien asks. He wasn't intending for his tone to be rough, but memories.

Marinette seemed to catch on, because she shook her head fervently. “We decided years ago we weren't going to lock them up. But they both still need boundaries, and we're going to have to enforce those at one point.”

Adrien sighed. “I know.”

“But probably not ground her. Grounding is for when they do something they aren’t supposed to. We told them that was okay to do, so we can’t punish them. That would be unfair and wrong. But maybe we should see if we can help? She’s transformed to long to be sleeping, unless she sleeps as Caliph instead of Emilie.”

“Nope. I just run around and draw.” Emilie cut in, hugging her father from the side. “Good morning.” She moved to hug her mother. “Although that would be fun to try, maybe Czaar could help my brain shut down. Need any help?”

“Good morning. If you want to set the table, we’re nearing that point.”

“Okay.” Emilie slipped to the cupboards and started grabbing dishes.

“What is keeping you up?” Adrien asked, standing up to help.

“Wish I knew. Just one of those times where my internal clock goes ‘What? What are you doing? No! We do not operate on Paris time! We live in Australia now!’ ” Emilie flung her hands out, narrowly missing the wall with the bundle of forks in the one. “ ‘No sleep! We should be awake! And fighting rampant Kangaroo Akumas!’”

“I missed something big, but I don’t think I want to know.” Hugo said, joining them in the dining room. “Morning Mom, Morning Dad.”

“Good morning, Hugo!”

“Morning Gogo. Don’t worry, the day Hawkmoth actually creates a Kangaroo Akuma is the day that will never come.”

Hugo nodded. “Okay. Agreed. Where are Tikki and Plagg at?”

“Sleeping.”

“Mkay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I don't know how to portray adult Adrien anymore. Can Canon please stop breaking my heart.


End file.
